Along with the development of the liquid crystal display technology, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has been widely applied to various fields.
A conventional TFT-LCD includes an array substrate, a liquid crystal layer and an opposite substrate. Usually, a common electrode is arranged on the array substrate and connected to a common electrode line through a common electrode via-hole. During the actual manufacture of the array substrate, in the case that the common electrode via-holes are too small, a part of the common electrode via-holes may not penetrate through corresponding layers due to limitations of manufacture devices and processes, and at this time, the common electrodes are incapable of being electrically connected to the corresponding common electrode lines through these common electrode via-holes. Hence, the common electrode via-holes must be formed in accordance with their specifications. However, due to such objective factors such as product design and production line environment and such uncontrollable factors as equipment management and human factors, the common electrode via-hole may be too large or offset from an appropriate position. In this regard, short-circuit may occur between the common electrode and a gate line or a pixel electrode, and a capacitive coupling defect may probably occur between the common electrode and the gate line.